Mungojerrie's story
by CyrusBryn
Summary: Mungojerrie's love, and life. His story about his mate and his hate for Macavity


"Hurry Teazer, we're going to be late for the jellicle ball. This is the first year we were accepted, and I want to make a first good impression." Mungo said say he hurried out his den. Fixing his shirt so it looked nice.

As Rumplteazer finished putting on her perfume and her earrings walked out of the den and asked Jerrie if he brought any catnip. _A drug in the cat world._ It wasn't aloud at the balls, because cat's feelings could get hurt, or some mistakes could happen, like kittens.

"No I don't have any." He said

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes." He told her, "Believe me?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's get going if we don't what to be last to get there and have everyone staring at us." Teazer said.

As they approached the junkyard Pouncival _A hyper young tom that loved to pounce, he has a crush on Etcetera._ Was sitting on his chair watching them as they got closer and closer then he pounced.

"POUNCIVAL! What are you doing?" Yelled Rumpleteazer.

"Having fun." He said.

As Jerrie was picking himself up and helping his mate he said, "Well next time make sure that Teazer and I are ready for that, OK? It hurt a little." He asked. Then he straightened out his shirt.

"OK, but if you know that it's coming, you take all the fun out of it. Sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt that bad, I guess I was higher than I thought. Come on let's get to the junkyard." Said Pounce.

While they were walking in Old Deuteronomy was talking, "I'm sincerely sorry my fellow cats, but we're going to have to cancel the ball this year."

"What! That's not fair I was going to become an adult this year! You can't cancel it! Pouncival and I were going to become mates." Said Etcetera angered.

"We were?" Pouncival asked.

"Of course." She said smiling and blushed.

Pouncival looked a little pale. His older brother was rear by in cause he decided to faint.

"Well I'm greatly sorry Etcetera, but with all the Macavity scares we can't take any chances, not after what happened before." Old Deuteronomy explained.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Asked Mungojerrie. Holding his mate close to his side.

"You and your mate over there will have to leave and come back next year." Munkustrap the protector of the tribe said.

"Well what if I could tell you some facts about Macavity?" Suggested Mungo. Teazer looked at him a little nervous then left to go talk to her new friends.

As Mungo was telling facts about his evil boss, then Alonzo interrupted and said, "How do you know so much about him?" He asked, he was Munkustrap's right hand man.

"Well…uh…I…I just do, OK?" Mungo said.

"You do know if you work for him you and your mate there will be banished from the junkyard forever." Alonzo clarified.

"Yes we both know." Jerrie said.

"Hey Rumplteazer, Mungojerrie over there looks a little worried. Do you think he is alright?" Said one of Teazer's new friends Jemima.

"Oh yes he'll be ok." Teazer happily said. Staring at how buff he looked in his new clothes he bought for the ball.

"Hi guys, how are you this evening?" Asked Cassandra alongside her mate Rum Tug Tugger.

"Hello Cass." Jemima said.

"Are you and Alonzo together, still?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. Yes we are. He wants to have kittens, but I told him that we should wait a little while longer, until we're sure about it." Jemima told her and everyone else that was listening. Some of the younger kittens giggled.

"Tugger are you going to said hello?" His mate asked him.

Tugger remained silent. She asked him again then looked to see a shadow standing over by the entrance.

"Hello. Jemima, nice night out huh." Said a deep cruel voice.

"Macavity! What are you doing here?" Jemima yelled. Every cat turned to see the shadow come out of the darkness. Rumpleteazer didn't have a happy and hopeful look on her face now; she looked scared and ran over to Mungojerrie for protection. She knew Macavity came to ruin her and Mungo's chances of becoming jellicles, their only dream. One of the cats yelled and Munkustrap hollered something to Alonzo to take charge protecting the tribe until he returned. While he got his father, Old Deuteronomy to safety.

"Relax babe. I not going to hurt you, nor do I want to fight you." He said turning to Alonzo. Alonzo was perked and ready to leap at him if he tried anything to hurt any of the cats.

Alonzo hissed and stepped closer. Macavity noticed that his top agent Mungojerrie was in the junkyard.

Just as Munkustrap was entering again he heard Macavity say, "Mungojerrie! What surprise to see you here. I assume you know the plan?" He said with a grin on his face while looking over at him, with dark evil eyes.

Mungojerrie didn't dream that Macavity was going to show up. He looked behind him and told Rumpleteazer to go far away; she couldn't get hurt that way. Just before Mungojerrie was about to speak Munkustrap came running up the other cats ready to protect any of them, mainly his mate Demeter.

"Plan, what plan?" Munkustrap said as he ran up to Alonzo's side.

Munkustrap and Alonzo turned to Mungojerrie, who stayed quiet trying to think of something decent to say, he had no idea was Macavity was talking about. As the two toms were looking over at Mungojerrie Macavity took the opportunity and grabbed Demeter by her arm. _You see Macavity and Demeter a while bad had a past. He catnapped her after the ball, brought her to his lair and made her drink this nasty smelling milk. It made her pregnant. After she drank the milk she was brought back to the junkyard. Months later she had her first and only kitten, Jemima. [She is mentioned earlier in the story.] _

"AH! Help me! Munkustrap!" Demeter yelled.

"Don't even think about moving, brother. Or else." Macavity said as he grinned. Munkustrap retreated a few steps.

Rumpleteazer was over where the other queens were sitting hoping that their friend would be back in their arms, safe and alive. Munkustrap and Alonzo each took a few steps forward trying to get close to them. To safe Demeter and kill Macavity. It didn't work. Macavity threw Demeter at his top agent. Jerrie didn't know what to do listen to his boss and kill her or release his friend to safety.

"Mungojerrie, listen to me, kill her." Macavity's cruel voice said many times. Mungojerrie still didn't do anything.

"Jerrie." Whispered Teazer.

Mungojerrie looked down at Demeter she had a frightened look in her eyes he knew he'd see. He didn't want Demeter dead, but he also didn't want Macavity to strike him, he was strong way stronger than a lot of toms in the tribe.

Mungojerrie knew what he had to do. He released Demeter safely in the arms of her mate. He turned to Macavity who looked ferocious he walked up to him, paused, then cuffed him. Hard. Mungojerrie flew to the ground knowing his punishment wasn't over.

"Get up you bastard!" He yelled at him.

Rumpleteazer now on her feet wanting to run to her mate. The other queens held her back from trying to help her fallen mate. The others as well as herself knew that Macavity would strike her as well.

Munkustrap and Alonzo were fighting Macavity when Mungojerrie opened his eyes. He knew he had to help them, somehow. He stood; Macavity ran over to him and tackled him. They wrestled on the ground hitting and clawing each other. Macavity stood when he took one last hard blow to Mungojerrie's chest. Mungojerrie was still. Macavity laughed then he said, "Rumpleteazer, come."

She had no chose. Tears came to her eyes as she walked slowly to him; she stopped and stared at the motionless body of her mate. His clothes were ripped and bloody. Macavity yelled for her this time she ran to him scared he was going to hurt her. As she approached him she looked up and down at his tattered clothes from the battle between him and her mate.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Come with me. And don't any of you try to stop us. Or I'll kill her as well."

He grabbed her tightly by the arm. A little smoke and they were gone. The cats were frozen where they stood. All eyes were focused on the lifeless body bloody and bruised known as Mungojerrie.

Inside Macavity's lair they appeared in his room, he released her arm and she fell to the ground. She was terrified she was in unfamiliar place and her mate was not there to shield her from harm or to comfort her. Macavity told one of his minions to get her some milk. Rumpleteazer had heard about what happened to Demeter after she drank the milk.

She was going to refuse. The minion approached Macavity, jumpy. He looked at the milk then positioned in front of her. She didn't drink it. Macavity roared but she still didn't drink it. He told her that if she doesn't drink it, she'd have to go through it, physically. He tried to hug her, so he could get her push her to the bed, but he was unsuccessful.

"Do you want it the hard way or the easy?"

"Either."

"You do know that your foolish mate is dead, right."

"I don't care. I'm **not** doing it."

He pushed her on to the bed. He was holding her so that she couldn't move. He ripped her clothes from her warm body, and then he undid his pants. He raped her. Hard and long it pleased him. It was painful very painful. She didn't want any kittens at least not with him she wanted them with her mate. He was dead; that thought weakened her even more she couldn't fight back, it was hopeless. When she thought it was over he placed his hips against hers and what seemed like an unpleasant massage, then he kissed her and kept kissing harder and harder until he was biting her tongue. She hated every part of what was happening to her. She knew it wasn't right. She's sure he knew as well, but he didn't care as long as he was hurting her he was happy.

When it was over he stood looking down at what he created. He laughed and kissed her one more time lightly on the lips and left. The young queen cried her eyes when he was gone.

At the junkyard the cats were still frozen as if someone put a spell on them. A few slowly moved others followed. Mungojerrie was still not moving. Munkustrap told all the other cats to leave they listened and when everyone was gone he dragged Jerrie to a spot in the junkyard where no other cat would dream of going, Macavity's part of the junkyard. He looked down said a few words then left.

The morning was dark and cloudy. Macavity went to Rumpleteazer in his room where he left her.

"Did you sleep well my little angel?"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"How about another one?"

"Listen you-"

Before she could finish a minion came to the door and told Macavity that a body was in the entrance of his lair. He left Teazer alone in the big room; she liked it that way. Alone. She wanted to imagine that her mate was with her they were talking sweet and kissing, but it was only a thought.

She walked out to see Macavity looking at the body she knew who that was! Mungojerrie! The thing she didn't figure out was why Macavity was hitting the body. She pondered a few moments, and then it came to her. He was alive! Her mate alive and breathing able to hold her and comfort her especially after what Macavity did to her.

She wanted to run out to him and cry in his arms as he held her closely and passionately, but she didn't. She stayed where she was watching Macavity and his men carry Jerrie to another room. They placed him a room not too far from hers.

As the day passed all she could think about was how he survived that horrible battle. She didn't care, he was alive, and that's all that mattered. Finally night fell. She was determined to go see him when she was able to leave Macavity walked in; drunk he kissed her and took his clothes off. The smell of his breath and clothes meant he had drunken a lot. She stood there he stoked up close to her, she kissed him. A surprise to him he laid down on the bed waiting for her take off her clothes and join him on the huge soft bed. She bet down and told him take she had to go something_. A chance for her to leave the room._ She then purred in his ears and left.

She ran for the room that Mungojerrie was in opened the door and slipped in.

"Jerrie? Are you in here?"

Not a sound. She wanted to cry. Then…

"Teazer, is that you? Please tell it is?"

"Jerrie! Yes it is! Where are you?"

"Over by the window. I'm tied up though, come here."

There was only one window, so it was easy to locate him. She crept towards him when she reached him then kissed. Long and soft, just how she liked it. He was about to tell her something, but the door opened. Macavity! Rumpleteazer hide in a cart nearby so she could hear the conversion.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that bullshit you know where she is!"

"Uh…no I don't."

He clawed him.

"Listen, you were entitled dead earlier that day, we had sex, so she my mate now."

This really surprised Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer having sex with Macavity, his boss. What!

Rumpleteazer was able to tiptoe out and came through the door right before Macavity hit him again.

"Macavity, are you in here?" A gentle delicate voice called.

"Rumpleteazer get in here! NOW!"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, we're mates now remember."

"Yes sir…Yes honey"

It killed her to say that to him.

He kissed her and told her to leave. She did because she didn't want anything to happen to Jerrie. The door closed and he said to him, "I mean, it stay away from her. You go anywhere near her and kill you for good and her."

He slammed the door shut. The darkness helped Jerrie to sleep. He slept till morning.

When Macavity awoke he saw Teazer sleeping next to him. It was very early in the morning, he kissed her, and she woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing."

"Why?"

"I can. Want to?"

"No, no, no I want to sleep."

"Under me right?"

"No. Away from you."

He grinned and kissed her even though he knew that she didn't want him to. He wanted to do it again, but thought if she screams Mungojerrie would somehow break free and tackle him and do the things he did to him yesterday. He would be too busy to fight back at first that would give him an advantage.

He left to go check on his prisoner to see if he made it thought the night. When the sun came up Rumpleteazer got up and looked out the door to if her so called mate was around. Nope no one anywhere.

"YES!" she hollered.

Moments passed while she pondered whether or not to go see her ex-mate, the door opened to where Mungo was, Mungo appeared. He clearly wanted to get out as much as she did. They ran to each other hugging and kissing. From that moment on they promised each other that they would see each other every day until the moment was right to escape.

A year passed. Macavity told Teazer that he was going to go the ball to try again the steal Demeter. When he left she ran to the room Mungojerrie was in and told him. They though and decided to go the ball as well, they would follow Macavity when the moment was right them would appear and Mungo would battle Macavity again and Teazer would safe Demeter. A prefect plan.

When they got to the junkyard Macavity was fighting Munkustrap all the cats seemed to grow- a lot. That didn't matter to them they were going through with the plan. Mungo watched for his Que. Teazer waited for hers. The Queues were set. Mungojerrie ran out to tell Macavity battle him. Teazer saved Demeter and returned her to her sister, Bombalrunia. All the cats were in shock. Mungojerrie was alive, and Teazer wasn't hurt. That is definitely not Macavity's style.

The cats were at a halt, not one moved. Macavity turned to Mungojerrie this was it.

"You do realize that you're going to die for good don't you?" Macavity said.

"No, you are." Said Mungojerrie.

They hissed, leaped, bit, and clawed. Moments later Macavity was on the ground Mungojerrie standing sort of. Mungojerrie was silent, so was Macavity, but slowly he rose.

"It's over Macavity. You're out numbered." Mungo said.

"Please, let me out." Macavity pleaded.

"Oh we'll let you go, to the jellicle prison." Munkustrap said.

As Munkustrap and Alonzo along with other toms got Macavity to the prison the queens screamed in happiness that their friends were alive.

A few years went by and the time came for Rumpleteazer to have her kittens. Two beautiful kittens named Fiddlestix and Illusion.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
